parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Kids For Character
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of Kids For Character'' is another upcoming new Blake Foster crossover film planned by TheCartoonMan12 and Jimmyandfriends. It's unknown if the film will appear on YouTube. Plot Tom Selleck hosts this entertaining and educational program designed for kids ages 3 to 8. Over all children's characters, including Babar, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lamb Chop, Julie and Leon, Binyah Binyah Polliwog, Mrs. Frizzle and Kids World's Adventures Team get together to teach such values as respect, caring, fairness, trustworthiness, responsibility and citizenship with Kids World's Adventures Series. Summary Learn the 6 pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney and lots more. Featured shows Each of the six shows represented a different "pillar" of character (trustworthiness, respect, responsibility, fairness, caring, and citizenship): * The Puzzle Place - Julie recaps the episode Finder's Keepers ''with TheCartoonMan12 crossover. * ''Barney & Friends - In this skit created for this video and music video, Barney as well as Min, Shawn, Tosha, and the whole gang teach Baby Bop, and BJ about respect through song with TheCartoonMan12 crossover. * The Magic School Bus - The episode Wet All Over is used to teach responsibility with TheCartoonMan12 crossover. * Lamb Chop's Play-Along! - Lamb Chop and Shari Lewis talk about the time when she had to split jelly beans between Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse in a lesson on fairness with TheCartoonMan12 crossover. * Gullah Gullah Island - The episode The Binyah Binyah Pollywog Show to show the importance of caring with TheCartoonMan12 crossover. * Babar - The episode Babar's Triumph is used to reinforce the importance of citizenship with TheCartoonMan12 crossover. Cameos * The Cat in the Hat * The Kidsongs Kids * Billy Ruby & Freckles * The Gang of Kids Incoporated * The Elliot Moose Gang * Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble * Garfield * George Jetson * The Kidsongs Kids * Madeline * Ronald McDonald & The Gang * The Old MacDonald's Sing Along Farm Gang * Peter Rabbit & Benjamin Bunny * The Rimba's Island Gang * Scooby-Doo * Spot the Dog * Thomas the Tank Engine * The Wee Sing Gang * Woody Woodpecker * Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear * Oswald And The Big City Gang and lots more! Cast * The Kids for Character Kids * Tom Selleck as narrator * Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo * Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal * Bob West as Barney * Julie Johnson as Baby Bop * Patty Wirtz as B.J. * Michaela Dietz as Riff * Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle * Shari Lewis as Lamb Chop * Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah * Gordon Pinsent as King Babar * Sandy Whitney as King Babar (singing voice) * Mark Ritts as Kino * Marsha Moreau as Madeline * Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit * Paul Nicholas as Spot and Sally * Simon Cadell as Bump and lots more! Songs # It's Your Character That Counts # Six Simple Words # Respect (BMV/TheCartoonMan12 Style) # It's Not Fair # Limbo (Go Underneath the Broomstick) # Friends and Family # Meet Me In The Middle # For The Longest Time # We're Kids for Character (Finale) (TheCartoonMan12 crossover) # End Credits Heal The World/Collingwood O'Hare Entertainment/Portfolio Entertainment/HiT Entertainment/DQ Entertainment/TeamTO/Nelvana/Studio B Productions/Decode Entertainment/Treehouse TV/Wish Films/WGBH/PBS Kids/Nick Jr./Out of the Blue/Children's Museum of Pittsburgh Reagan Heller Funding * Character Counts! * Huggies * National Science Foundation * Chuck E. Cheese's * Chef Jr. * Kellogs Frosted Flakes * Enfamil NextStep Toddler * Nestle Nesquik * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You/Thank You * This is PBS Trivia * Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Barney & Richelle, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, Chip, Dale, Baby Miss Piggy and the whole characters will guest star in these films. * In the Kids for Character finale, a live-action shot of Ms. Frizzle played by Lily Tomlin and Liz dressed up as a mascot was cut out and replaced by a couple of shots from the Magic School Bus episode: "In the Haunted House" for unknown reasons. Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from the TV series "Thomas & Friends" is also heard. * This is the only time Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff unite with anyone in the show except everyone in the Barney & Friends segment. * This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. * It is revealed that the Kids for Character kids' names are Michael, Sarah, Joey, Maria, Patrick and Katie. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Kids_For_Character.jpg Six_Simple_Words_(crossover).jpg Barney_&_Friends_Kids_for_Character_BTS_and_Music_Video.jpg Kids_For_Character_(crossover).jpg Kids_For_Character_(crossover)_2.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Eli Wages Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra